


Together Alone

by MysMys



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Rejection, Romance, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, Yuri, girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysMys/pseuds/MysMys
Summary: Rejection can be harsh, especially from those you care about most.Two girls experience rejection from their closest friends and find themselves at a loss of what to do. With fractured relationships to the ones closest to them, they find themselves broken and alone.That is, until they realize there's one more person that can truly relate with them.





	Together Alone

"Don't forget to study over this weekend. Class is now dismissed!"

The silent class erupts into happiness, voices clashing with one-another as the sound of clanking chairs begins to fill the room. Students slowly packed their bags, all of them feeling their stress fade away as they realize it's the last class of the week, and make their way towards the room's exit. A redhaired girl flings open the door first, and is gone before any of the others even stood up.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The sound of one girl's steps echos within the empty hallway. Her feet speed up as the hallway filled with life, and the clack of her shoes slowly drowns out with each passing second. The redhead's pigtails launch upwards as she catapults another door open. She zooms inside the room, and her bag falls down on the bathroom floor. There's one last breath of life from the hallway before it muffles away, isolation closing around on the highschool girl.

"P-please..?"

Ruby's eyes eagerly glue to her phone, hoping for any new notifications she may have missed during class. The girl's finger hesitates for a moment, her heart beating what felt like a million times a minute. A big breath of air enters the teen's mouth, and, feeling a bit more courageous, manages to press the green icon on her phone labeled 'Message.' Her shoulders slump down as she's greeted by the same text messages she had sent to her friend early in the morning, and her lips frown when she saw it was still marked 'unread.'

'Hi Hanamaru-chan! (≧∇≦)/'

It had taken her almost half an hour just to send that one message— and even longer to send the next.

'If it isn't a bother, could you meet me on the rooftop afterschool? (*~▽~)'

Ruby exhales. A small murmur escapes her mouth, eyes still yearning for a pop-up.

"Hanamaru…"

Thoughts of paranoia bounce within the highschooler's mind.

_'Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me?'_

_'It's not like she has to respond, anyways, and besides—'_

_'I've probably always been a bother…'_

"A-ah!"

Ruby yelps as her shaking hands loses their grip on the phone. Her phone falls and crashes against the ground, a tear drip accompanied with it. Despite a visible crack on the side, Ruby crouches down and flips over her phone, her blue orbs still desperately clinging to the screen. Her sleeves automatically make their way to her eyes, attempting to wipe her dampening eyes dry.

 

* * *

 

_'H-Hanamaru, c-can we talk..?'_

Ruby's eyes widen as another thought entered with the others. She knew this memory like the back of her hand.

_'What is it, Ruby-chan?'_

She heard a younger version of her best friend respond— the voice filling her with the same nostalgic story from years ago that she's cherished ever since.

Back in middle school, Ruby had almost no friends, and especially none that she'd deem 'close.' She was always too timid to make friends, and nobody had ever made an effort to open up her shell.

_'W-well, it's just…'_

As a result, she had taken to losing herself in books— it was a simple solution, but it was effective. If she felt bored, she read a fantasy story. If she felt lonely, she drowned herself in a romance novel or two.

_'Zura?'_

Despite that, however, Ruby could never truly get over that feeling of isolation. That's why when she noticed the brown-haired girl sitting at her table once again, she couldn't help but try to get closer.

_'D-do you think we'll ever stop being friends, Hanamaru..?'_

Ruby chuckles. How different things were now than in middle school… She's so dependent on her only real friendship, and lately, the need for more than just friendship festered inside her heart.

_'I don't think we'd ever split, zura! But just so we're sure of it…'_

Hanamaru was always looking out for her, even back then. She always knew just what to say to ease her anxiety, she always knew just what to do to make her smile— it was something Ruby could never have imagined being exposed to.

_'Let's pinky promise that we'll be friends forever, Ruby-chan!'_

Now that she thought about it, Ruby's love for Hanamaru had always grown more and more with each moment they spent together.

_'Forever..?'_

It's why a year or two ago, she was content with just being close friends, but now…

_'Mhm! Forever and ever, zura!'_

**RRRRINGG!**  

The sound of Ruby's text-tone thrusted her outside of her head. She picks up her cracked phone in a frenzy, a new message popping up in front of her eyes.

'Sorry Ruby-chan! I just saw this text, I'll be there right away （⌒▽⌒ゞ'

"H-Hanamaru-chan…"

Ruby picks up her bag again. She pats down her skirt, dusts her white blouse off and adjusts her school blazer. Looking in the mirror, she spends a moment to wash her face, making sure there would be no trace of her tears from a second ago. She stares up at the mirror, inspecting her face and features to make sure she looks just as she prepared for this morning. A hopeful smile crosses her face, her thoughts of paranoia fading as she opens the bathroom door and makes her way towards the rooftop.

 

* * *

 

_'Here we are…'_

The highschooler gulps, her hopeful smile slowly crumbling into one of despair. Somehow, despite how much she's daydreamed about being with Hanamaru over the last few weeks, and despite how many different scenarios and adventures she imagined them having together, she hadn't once thought about how she'd confess her feelings. The realization that she'd have to actually tell her crush how she felt just dawned on her.

Her hand froze on the doorknob, her legs tremble, and her heart throbs harder than ever before. Thoughts of doubt and worry slowly fill inside of her, but she forces her hand to turn and blindly thrusts herself out the door.

"Ruby-chan!"

Ruby's eyes look up at Hanamaru's. She focuses on her crush's gaze, the familiar stare of her amber orbs has always helped to ease her anxiety. She stares and stares, losing herself in the warmth of her friend for awhile. Finally feeling ready, she manages to speak up.

"A-ah, hi Hanamaru!"

A reassuring smile spread across Hanamaru's face as she walked closer to her friend. Hanamaru had years of experience dealing with Ruby's emotions, and it took her no less than a single glance to understand what her best friend was feeling. She places a soft hand on Ruby's shoulder, her voice speaking quietly as to not startle her friend further.

"What is it, Ruby-chan?"

Hanamaru tilts her head. Ruby had a tendency to be get worked up over little things, so she was sure it was nothing to be worried about. She gently squeezes her best friend's shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"W-well, it's just…"

Ruby starts to feel her heart beat throughout her entire body. The girl's voice was almost inaudible at this point.

"Zura?"

The redhead's eyes widen— she had been here before… Though, her worries were completely different this time. Would Hanamaru be as understanding this time..? She fiddles with her thumbs and averts her gaze from her love.

"T-the truth is, for a long time now…"

Hanamaru stood there patiently, waiting for her stuttering friend to finish the last few words of her sentence.

"I-I've been…"

The last few words linger in her throat. The girl takes one last deep breath before sealing her fate.

"In love with you…"

All of Ruby's worries surface in her mind, overtaken by complete fear at this point. Her heart drops when she feels her crush's hand remove itself from her shoulder, and her eyes instinctively go back up to meet Hanamaru's to find comfort, but instead met those same amber eyes avoiding her. A frown crosses over her friend, her voice lowering to a level Ruby had never once heard before.

_"Ruby-chan…"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Together Alone!
> 
> It's been about two months since the last post, but I'm back with something new!
> 
> I generally write fluffy one-shots, so I wanted to try my hand at something a bit more dramatic, and something a bit more interconnected over the course of a few chapters. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It'll get fluffy towards the end, I prooomise.


End file.
